


Levisomnus

by HovercraftOfEels



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ... okay there are still some feelings sue me, F/M, Force Bond Shenanigans, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, congratulations me, i did it, i finally wrote some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HovercraftOfEels/pseuds/HovercraftOfEels
Summary: It's a quiet night.





	Levisomnus

She was wrapped around him, warmth where he’d only ever known the cold. Kylo’s hands were in her hair, kissing her with a greed he could hardly explain or justify, but Rey didn’t seem to mind. Their bodies were writhing with a purpose that neither of them knew explicitly how to reach yet were determined to try all the same. She groaned his name against his mouth, the one that he’d done so much to shed yet from her lips it sounded _right_ again.

It was like he was waking up for the first time in years.

Her fingers were hurried, clumsy with a little laugh as she stripped away the black fabric that encased him, touching every scar gently as she uncovered them. There were so many, but for the first time he didn’t feel shame. Her own clothing was even less artfully removed, his hands tearing the fabric draped over her shoulders, and Ben (he could be Ben, here) ducked his head.

She cupped his cheek, drawing him in for a kiss, their skin pressed together with nothing between them any longer.

Ben didn’t know exactly what he was doing, but Rey was patient. It helped that she didn’t really either, but he’d gotten some ideas over the years. Drawing her onto his lap he carefully, gently laid her back against the bed, her golden skin standing out against the black sheets, the call of the light so much stronger than it had any right to be in this intimate moment.

His salvation would have to wait. There was a different sort of redemption to be had here.

Settling between her thighs he let his fingers coast feather-light against her side, the swell of her hip, the sharp bone examined by unsteady fingers before Ben finally let them cup her center, still kissing her lips, finding her wet and wanting and his own cock trembled.

Ben gasped, but Rey looked up at him, eyes so understanding.

“It’s all right,” she whispered. “I won’t break.”

His touch became more insistent, but Ben still couldn’t help but be careful. She might not break, but he _knew_ neither of them had done this before and he wouldn't risk it. He wanted it perfect. She was perfect, and deserved nothing less. His fingers curled inside her, almost instinctively in time with her soft gasps, her quiet moans that sounded so like his name. Ben was hard, nudging the side of her thigh with his cock but he could be patient.

It just seemed like Rey couldn't.

Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders where she was clinging to him, and she opened her eyes, dark-blown with desire with a touch of accusation. "Ben Solo, if you don't -"

She didn't really have to finish, because he had the intent the second she opened her eyes. It was sloppy, his motion to thrust into her, but his mind had long since stopped giving him direction and Ben let his body take over. She was so tight, surrounding him so beautifully that he could only gasp her name as she smiled, head falling back to the pillow in almost relief.

They danced, every motion becoming more fluid, every thrust met with a parry of her own hips, not in competition but in concert. Ben felt dizzy, the pressure building in the pit of his stomach roaring past his ears as he built, as they built towards something greater. Something beautiful.

But with a gasp, he opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room aboard the new flagship of the First Order, his gasping breath the only echo in the room of the Supreme Leader who always slept alone.

Ben sat up, his cock straining under the sheet in the too small bed with black sheets and stark lines. He ran a hand through his hair, looking around frantically with the hope that the Bond which had been silent for so long at least had connected them once more.

Rey wasn't there, but he could feel her.

Somewhere in the Outer Rim he had the sense of her waking up in the same state that he had, her frustration and sense of betrayal so keen, echoing his own hurt two months after Crait. Rey had been blocking him.

He hadn't really blamed her.

But now, each of them panting and wound tight with desire, Ben couldn't help himself. Grief and longing flooded over the Force that connected them, apology woven between the strands. Not enough, but a start. Rey didn't pull away, but there was still a divide. She wouldn't let him see her, and he wondered at the likelihood that they could be a galaxy apart yet both sleeping and dreaming of each other somehow.

It didn't matter. He knew he couldn't sleep again, not like this.

If Ben (Kylo, here he had to be Kylo) was a gentleman, he would cut himself off before seeing to the matter, but he was no gentleman. His hand wrapped around his cock, now almost painful and weeping, and with a low whisper he allowed himself at least this small comfort.

" _Rey._ " As if there was any doubt of what he was doing or who he was thinking about.

He expected to be shut out at once, but that small opening remained, and he could tell she was paying attention. He didn't hold back, his hand gliding over the shaft recklessly, determined to just get off, to move past this moment so he could inhabit the next one, in theory. Kylo had a galaxy to control, even if he had long since ceased wanting to. He couldn't focus on his regret now, though.

He focused instead on the memory of her, not on the Falcon shutting him out but during their glorious fight against the Praetorian Guard.

It might have been a commonly utilized memory by this point.

Kylo was lost in sensation when he realized that everything he felt was not entirely his own. Fingers slid against parts he certainly did not have, and his awareness of the touch almost startled him into stopping. It was Rey, and it almost made him spill over his hand at the realization. This wasn't messy, clumsy like the dream, this was raw and visceral. He could feel everything she did to herself, and he had to assume she could feel the same.

She was thinking of him. He was thinking of her. It was a different sort of perfect balance than they had during that fight, but the unison resonated between them just the same.

When he came, it was with a shout of her name.

Ben (who was he? truly?) fell back to the bed, staring at the ceiling that was no longer quite right, quite his, the Force surrounding him echoing with pleasure and hope and longing that was entirely his own and yet utterly shared and he realized what he should have realized on Crait. He would clean himself up, and then there would be plans to make.

The Force snapped shut between them, but not before he felt her triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying that this is how Episode IX will go, I'm just saying it would work.


End file.
